You didn't listen
by S-techno
Summary: Humphrey disappeared from Jasper park for 3 months Kate has stopped at nothing from finding him but her efforts of finding him are are not going so well it's becuase he always escapes them but what happens when Humphrey goes back to Jasper? will he love Kate again? or did she ruin her chances with and he will find new love
1. Chapter 1

Unknown P.O.V.

It's been 3 months since I left, ever since then I took up the offer brought to me the offer was: "You have 2 options, option 1 you can stay here and let her break your heart even more, or you can choose option 2 you can come with me and we will take all that pain away." So at the time I chose option 2 I have nothing my friends understood that I'll be back in a few months, today is the day I come back but first I had to loose this scouting team they where looking for someone, then they spotted me so it's probably me their after I ran at the speed of a caribou I jumped over obstacles they were so slow I reached a cliff about 15 ft deep, they were starting to get close so I backed away and charged I jumped over the cliff and landed safely on the other side, I quickly sprinted away from the leader of the team I saw only a glimpse of him he was a grey wolf who looked familiar, but now was not the time to think I got back to my den that could fit 10 wolves in it, I grabbed my stuff my notes and my map I covered the den in vines so they won't find out where my den is, I then reached a train track I checked my map to see it lead Jasper Canada, I waited for 10 minutes then the train was coming I got ready to jump I landed in the train with ease, I lyed down and waited till I got to  
Jasper I'm coming home I thought.

In Jasper park Canada.

Unkown P.O.V.

It's been 3 months since he left, I can't belive he actually went I knew I should've listened to Ace, but no I had to listen to head instead of my heart, now because of that he left I haven't come out of his den the day he left Jasper, he left his family his friends... me I've been such a fool I wished I can go back in time to change everything so that we would be together, but I was temporary suspended from S-tech I don't know what I did wrong but I don't care I need to get, his friends would've let me in but I didn't listen now I'm paying the price for it, they won't talk to me anymore because they tried to warn me what was going to happen now no one has seen none of them, the same time he left they disappeared they are probably with him or on some S-tech mission or something no cell service maybe, I ordered the packs best alfas to go search for him but they came back with nothing not even a scent, he was really good at disappearing when he needed too I just wish he came back. "Kate I think we have a lead." A voice says. Kate looks behind her and sees her father Winston. "Really?" Kate said. "Where is he?" Kate asked. "I'm sorry Kate but he boarded another train we don't know where he is going we should just give up for now, until S-tech communications come back." My father says. "No! I can't stand being here without him by my side." I say. "sigh, okay Kate we will try again tomorrow." My dad says. He then leaves the den I lay down and cry, Humphrey come home please." I say then I fall asleep.

Nobody's P.O.V.

Ever wolf in Jasper was doing nothing but lay down in their dens doing nothing, their Omega leader left because of that."selfish alfa." They say the mysterious wolf was going to jasper he was a few minutes away.

_  
A/N What do you think sorry if it's short I ran out of ideas for stuff so I had this written.


	2. Chapter 2

As the lone wolf was riding the train back to jasper park he was in thought.'I wonder how things are going there.' The lone wolf thought.'Maybe the they are having a great time over there not having an Omega like me to bother them.' The lone wolf thought. The lone wolf was interrupted when a pile of crates fell making him fall off the train."Ahh oh ah oh omph." The lone wolf landed in a forest.'I know this forest jasper is not far.' The lone wolf thought to himself getting up. He kept walking and walking for a while, it was night now and he needed to get shelter he searched around for a den or something to use, he found a den to that could fit a family of wolves in it he went in and saw it wasn't occupied he then heard whimpering, he went out of his den and followed the sound then he found a pup by himself in a ball whimpering he had a few cuts and bruises on him he went up to him and asked."Are you ok?" The lone wolf said. The pup looked at him and backed away

"Hey I'm not going to hurt you." The lone wolf said."R r really?" The pup said shaking a little."Yes I won't hurt you now let me see how bad your injusrys are." The lone wolf said. The pup slowly walked up to him then he examined the pup a few leafs should be okay for him to heal

"Where are your parents?" The lone wolf asked."I was playing tag with my friends then I tripped and hit something I blacked out and I was here." The pup said. The lone wolf looked around and saw that he was far away from his home wait where is his home?"Where is your home?" The lone wolf asked."Oh I come from uhh umm..." The small pup was trying to remember but for now."I don't know." The small pup said."Maybe it's from your fall it's ok." The lone wolf said."I'll just take you back to my den and take care of you, I'm going to a pack so wen your healed up we will go there and see if you belong there." The lone wolf said."Ok what's your name?" The pup asked."My name is Humprey." The lone wolf said."Humphrey? hmm." THe small pup said."Well I'm Jeff." The small pup said."Ok Jeff let's go back to my den now." Humphrey said picking up the small pup. As Humphrey was taking the small pup back to his den he picked up some leafs on the way and wrapped them around the pup's injury's, the pup kept wincing when he kept putting on the leafs Humphrey took his spot and drift off to sleep, but then he felt something next to him he looked around to see the small pup trying to lay down next to him."Umm... is it ok if I sleep next to you? I'm cold." Jeff."Ok fine."Humphrey said. The small pup smiled and curled into a ball next to Humphrey and slept, Humphrey also drift off to sleep again altough Humphrey was going to have to wait a little longer before he can go back to jasper, Jeff's injurys will have to heal before he can go back

Jasper park

Kate was in the alfa den with Garth and Lilly talking about their pup."We have to send out more search teams!" Garth orderd."No our alfas are already to tired to search again." Winston said."I don't care it's out pup out there alone in teh forest who know what will-." Garth was interrupted by Winston."Garth I know your worried about your pup." Winston said.'But we will try tomarrow you tuaght your pup how to handle himself, I'm sure he will be fine." Winston said."Oh Jeff please be ok." Lilly said."lily." Kate said."Don't worry he will be fine I will be also looking for him it's gonna be alright." Kate said comforting Lilly."Let's hurry up and sleep so we can find my pup!" Lilly said. Lilly fell asleep in a few hours, Kate was in thought about her lover'Garth tought Jeff how to handle himself.' Kate thought.'But what about Humphrey? I wonder what's happend to him does he still love me? why would he still love me I broke his heart, I don't know if he will take me back.' Kate thought to herself as she fell  
asleep

next day Humphrey and Jeff

Humphrey woke up early and saw Jeff was still asleep and he was healing pretty fast too, the cuts and bruises on him were healing up already the special leaves Humphrey used come really handy, Humphrey then thought to give it a few minutes before he can check on the the injurys, Humphrey crawled out of his den and he took a seat on a flat rock and watch the sun rise

"Beutiful isn't it?" A voice in a Brooklyn accent said."Yeah it is." Humphrey said still looking at the sun rise. A anthro bunny wearing black boots pants shirt and jacket, with a helmet that coverd his entire head and face came up and took a seat next to him

"So the leaves you used are healing Jeff really fast." The anthro said."Yeah you heard about him huh?" Humphrey said."Yeah." The anthro said."Ace or Shadow?" Humphrey said. The anthro chuckled."Right now Ace Shadow is my hero name." The anthro said

"When Jeff wakes up I will check on his injurys and then if they healed good I will take him back with me to jasper." Humphrey said."You still look the same I'm sure everyone will recognise you." Ace said

"Yeah the scrawny coyote Omega." Humphrey said sadly."Humphrey." Ace said."Don't say that your not a coyote your better than those alphas, your smarter funnier and can make a great dad." Ace said."Dad Humphrey that has a pretty nice ring to it." Humphrey said smiling at Ace

"I'm pretty sure about this that you will have kids and a wife soon."Ace said getting up."Jeff's waking up I'll see you later." Ace said climbing the trees and then jumping from branch to branch. Humphrey watched as Ace jumped or hopped away becuase he is a anthro bunny then he saw Jeff walking up to him."Hey Jeff how are you doing?" Humphrey asked."I'm doing fine ." Jeff said."I'm going to check how your injurys are Jeff." Humphrey said. Jeff nodded as Humphrey walked up to him and checked the leaves, Jeff was now able to go with Humphrey back to jasper."You are healed we can go now." Humphrey said. Jeff smiled and then jumped onto Humphrey's back and let Humphrey

piggy back him on their way to the pack, Jeff was napping on Humphrey's back.'Huh he just woke up and now hes napping must be a very tired pup' Humphrey thought to himself chuckling a little. Humphrey then noticed he went into the united pack border then wolves Humphrey recognised as Hutch, Can-do, Claw, Kate and Garth Kate had a surprised look and a happy look at the same time."Hey Kate and barf!" Humphrey said smiling."I found someone for you." Humphrey said showing his side with a sleeping Jeff on his back

"Jeff!" Garth and Lilly said. Lilly ran and picked up her pup and hugged Humphrey Jeff woke up and smiled."Mom! dad!" Jeff said hugging Lilly."Wow coyote who knew you would be fine and back?" Garth said."Dad he took care of me when I was alone in the forest." Jeff said frowning at his dad."Sorry." Garth said."Now if you excuse me I'm going to my friends now." Humphrey said walking by them. Kate was smiling but then frowned that Humphrey wasn't talking about her she watch him walk to his friends, as Humphrey was walking to his Omega friends he saw that they were on the floor bored

"Guys you wanna go log sledding?" Humphrey said. They all got up and saw it was their Omega leader."Humphrey your back!" Salty said."Well are going to go log sledding or what?" Humphrey said smiling. They all cheered and grabbed Humphrey and they climbed a cliff and log sledded down, they had fun for hours and hours Humphrey headed back to his den in his pack and then went to sleep, Kate however wanted to see her lover hoping that he still loves her she got to his den and then saw he was still awake

"Humphrey." Kate said walking in."Kate?" Humphrey groaned."If you wanna talk about something can we do it tom-." Humphrey was interrupted by Kate."I want to talk now." Kate said firmly. Humphrey sighed knowing that she was very stubborn."Fine." Humphrey said. A few minutes went by as Humphrey and Kate looked at each other, Humphrey staring sleepily at Kate waiting for her to speak and Kate struggling to find the words she needs."Umm uhh... do you..." Kate stopped talking when Humphrey fell asleep. Kate chuckled at this.'Ahh still the handsome Omega I love.' Kate thought to herself as she laid next to Humphrey

A/N Hey guys I wrote this becuase someone wanted it to continue so tell me what you think oh and also check out my other stories on my profile and tell me what you think


	3. Vote

A/N Hey guys I wanted to tell you I'm going to make a new story but there are multiple stories, you vote on the vote story on my profile  
, the stories that are going to be voted on are:A. In option a the story is where Humphrey is banished from the pack and is taken in by another, but the pack realizes they need him and Kate needs him

B. When Humphrey and Kate get back Humphrey decides to go on his adventure anyway, but Kate wants to keep him in the pack

C. As Humphrey reaches the train tracks he gets kidnapped by a wolf who's daughter wants Humphrey

D. Humphrey and Kate are married but they meet a wolf named Raven who sees an interest in Humphrey, then decides Kate is not worthy of him and tries to take him away from her

You vote which story will be first


End file.
